(Sonic OC's) ZuKuMaHi! Chapter: ECLIPSE
by Zukaru Ryusei
Summary: Continuación de mi OneShot "La Despedida"
1. Lealtad

Holaaaaaa! Bien, supongo que si llegaron a esto leyeron mi OneShot titulado "La despedida", no? Y si no lo han leido, les recomiendo pasar por mi perfil para verlo.

DISCLAIMER: ZuKuMaHi! Zukaru, Kuma, Mariko y Hikari son personajes de mi autoría, Sonic the Hedgehog es propiedad de SEGA.

Eclipse 1: Lealtad.

(NARRADO POR HIKARI).

Ya ha pasado 1 mes desde que dejé a mis amigos en Akihabara para irme a vivir con mi padre en Kyoto. La verdad los extraño mucho a todos ellos, pero mas que todo a él, Ese idiota al que amé tanto en secreto con toda mi alma… Pero a pesar de que ya no estamos "Juntos" por así decirlo, aún seguimos en contacto.

Fue un día 23 de Septiembre del año 2014 cuando a la puerta de mi padre tocaron unos extraños tipos con traje negro a hablar con mi padre. Ellos hablaban en un idioma extraño, pero no me sorprendería de que mi padre lo supiera hablar. Luego de aquella conversación, mi padre se acercó a mí y me entregó una nota que decia "En caso de Emergencia".

Sr. Taiyou: Hija, por favor haz todo lo que digan estos hombres, te lo ruego.

Hikari: Pero padre, que sucede?

Sr. Taiyou: Debo irme de viaje, así que por favor obedeceles no importa que tan ridícula sea la orden que te den, solo hazlo.

Hikari: Ok, como tu digas, Supongo…

Luego de decirme eso, se despidió de los hombres en su extraño idioma. Al salir mi padre de la casa, los tipos se me lanzaron encima despojandome de mis ropas y rozando sus… Cosas en mi cuerpo.

Hikari: Ahh! No, que hacen! DEJENMEEEE!

Hombre: Niña, que no entiendes? Tu padre te ha vendido! Ahora eres toda nuestra… Nuestra propia Puta personal

Hikari: Q-Quee? Mi padre no sería capaz de hacerme eso… Waah!

Hombre: Te lo explicare de otra forma, tu padre tiene problemas con la Mafia en Korea, así que para salir de su deuda decidió venderte. Ahora estas mas clara?

Nunca creí que mi padre sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, ahora entiendo cual era su afán de traerme de nuevo… Si tan solo el estuviese aquí, no permitiría que estos tipos estuviesen haciendome esto… ¡Te necesito ahora, Zukaru!

(NARRADO POR ZUKARU).

Hace ya unos días que no se de Hikari, supongo que su padre le habrá confizcado el telefono o algo por el estilo. Supongo que esta muy atareada ultimamente, así que no hay de que preocuparse. Eran las 4:30 de un día Miércoles, Mariko y Kuma me habían invitado a ir a un _Skate Park, _me coloque mi Sudadera Naranja, tome mi Skate y nos fuimos.

Supongo que no cabe decir que soy un Novato en esto del Skate, pero anda, que de los errores se aprende, y yo soy de esos chicos que cometen muchos errores. Pero bah, necesito olvidarme un poco de lo que sucedió con Hikari (Y por un poco me refiero a quitarme este puto remordimiento).

Kuma: Vamos Ryusei, lanzate de la rampa!

Mariko: Si vamos, hazlo!

Zukaru: Esta bien! Demonios, ustedes son mas molestos que un _Torrential Tribute _al invocar a un _Gate Guardian!_

Me coloqué en posicion, tome mi Skate y me lanzé.

Mariko: Si Zukaru, hazlo por Hikari!

Cuando Mariko abrio la boca diciendo eso, perdí un poco el equilibrio y me caí en plena mitad del medio de la rampa.

Kuma: Ves lo que haces al abrir la boca, Mariko?

Mariko: Oye, solo quería darle apoyo moral!

Zukaru: Seee claro, apoyo moral mi trasero!

Mariko: Hablando de Hikari… Deberías leer esto, Ryusei.

Zukaru: Oye estupido Perro que haces con mi celular!

Mariko: Que soy un Lobo! Y en serio, lee el mensaje.

El mensaje era mucho peor de lo que me esperaba, supongo. Al leerlo todos mis huesos se retorcieron y mis lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su contenido…

"_Papá,Mafia, Vendió, Abusan de mí, Ayudame!"_

(Nota del autor: No pos, mas claro y me mato -_-).

Zukaru: Chicos…

Mariko: Que sucede?

Kuma: Si, que te dijo Hikari?

Zukaru: Eso no es de importancia, pero algo si les digo… Preparen sus maletas, nos largamos a Kyoto.

Mariko: Para que? Que sucede, mierda!

Kuma: Calmate Mariko, de seguro es algo serio.

Zukaru: El hijo de Perra del padre de Hikari la vendió a la Mafia y debemos ir a salvarla, supongo.

Kuma: Awwww, vas a meterte con la mafia por salvar a tu Novia?

Zukaru: No es mi novia… Aún. D-Digo! Es nuestra amiga, no? Ella haría lo mismo por nosotros si necesitaramos de su ayuda.

Mariko: _Touché… _Pero, no crees que seria un peligro meternos con los mafiosos?

Zukaru: Cierra el puto hocico y vamos a empacar, rapido!

Mariko & Kuma: Si!

Y así fue como se supone empezó todo, Nuestro viaje por rescatar a Hikari apenas había comenzado y ya me sentía como un héroe... Que sucedera luego?


	2. La nueva Amiga de Mariko

Wenas! Soy Zukaru de nuevo con otro capitulo de ZuKuMaHi! Chapter: ECLIPSE. Si el 1 les gusto, este sera aún mejor… Bien, supongo que ando inspirado por que la creadora de Hikari me anda dando mis beshitos xD bien, empecemos!

Como lo saben, La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son de mi autoria, y Sonic es de Segaa~

Eclipse 2: La nueva Amiga de Mariko.

(NARRADO POR MARIKO)

El afán de Zukaru de salvar a su noviecita se hacía mayor y ya habiamos llegado a Kyoto, Kuma y yo estabamos algo preocupados por el Zorro Pelirojo que estaba hasta la coronilla del estrés. Al llegar al aeropuerto no sabíamos ni por donde empezar, lo primero que habia que hacer era buscar hospedaje, por fortuna, una ex de Kuma vivía en Kyoto y nos prestó un apartamento que estaba justo al lado del suyo.

Kuma: Gracias Shirley, te prometo que al no mas encontrar a nuestra amiga nos largamos de aquí así que no seremos de mucha molestia.

Shirley: Tranquilo, Kuma! De todas formas te debía una.

Zukaru: Bueno, supongo que es hora de empezar a buscar a Hikari. Andando, chicos!

Kuma & Mariko: Esta bien!

Zukaru, Kuma y yo nos separamos por distintos lugares para comenzar a buscar. Zukaru comenzó buscando por todo el Centro de la Mitad del Medio de la ciudad, Kuma por su parte se fue a la izquierda y yo me fui a la derecha. La ciudad era inmensa y había muchos lugares por donde buscar. Supongo que me había visto muchas pelis de Accion para saber que el lugar perfecto para buscar era en un Callejón practicamente solo, no encontré a Hikari, pero si a….

Chica encapuchada: Dejame adivinar, andas buscando a Taiyou Hikari no es así?

Mariko: Pero que chin… Quien eres tu y como lo sabes?

Chica encapuchada: Por que yo… Digamos que conozco muy bien a Hikari.

Mariko: Eso no responde mi pregunta, quien chingados eres?

Kuroi: Bien, si quieres saberlo, yo soy la Hermana Mayor de Hikari. Mi nombre es, Taiyou Kuroi.

La chica tendría mas o menos 2 años mas que nosotros, era una especie de Gato o Puma con una cabellera Negra y Verde. Fumaba y tenía una sudadera color violeta, casi igual que Hikari.

Kuroi: Quieres un cigarro?

Mariko: No gracias, no fumo.

Kuroi: Ahora dejame adivinar, te preguntaras "Oye Kuroi, sabes donde diablos esta tu hermana?"

Mariko: Me lees la mente?

Kuroi: Algo así, puedo visuaizar los pensamientos de la gente con tan solo ver su punto debil. Es algo que me gusta llamar "Sentido del Diablo".

Mariko: Osea que me has estado mirando el… Mi zona fatal?

Kuroi: Podria ser…

Mariko: Como sea, sabes donde esta tu hermana?

Kuroi: De que lo se, lo se. Huí de mi casa por que unos malditos Koreanos querian Violarme para cubrir la deuda de papá con la Mafia, así que antes de que estos llegaran me fugé de casa.

Mariko: Genial! Podrías decirme donde está?

Kuroi: Podría, pero con una condicion…

Mariko: A ver, cual?

Kuroi: Solo… Divierteme.

Mariko: D-Divertirte? A que te refieres?

Kuroi: Solo demuestrame que tan malo puedes ser, así tal vez te diga donde esta mi hermanita.

Esto me olía mal desde el principio, pero Kuroi me caía bien así que no tenía nada que perder. Hicimos todo tipo de cosas, desde trollear a un policía hasta hacer grafittis en una iglesia. Supongo que ese fue el día mas loco de mi vida. Cuando llegue a donde nos estabamos quedando, Zukaru me veía con mala cara.

Zukaru: Donde diablos estabas?

Mariko: Oye, estaba buscando a Hikari como ustedes dos!

Zukaru: A mi no me engañas, Katzuya Mariko.

Mariko: Oh vamos Hasucar! Que podría estar haciendo yo en una ciudad que ni conozco!

Kuma: Mariko no es por andar con el chisme ni nada por el estilo, Pero cuando estaba buscando por mi lado, claramente veía cuando un Poli te estaba persiguiendo junto con una chica.

Mariko: Es que… Puedo Explicarlo! Verán, es que cuando estaba buscando por mi lado, esta chica se me acercó y pues…

Zukaru: Espera, cual chica?

Kuma: No mames, en serio al fín Mariko esta ligando?

Mariko: No es ligar! Solo que…

Kuroi: Solo que la pasaste genial conmigo?

Zukaru & Kuma: Eeehh?

Mariko: K-Kuroi! Que haces aquí?

Zukaru: La conoces?

Mariko: Sip, es la hermana mayor de Hikari y nos va a ayudar a encontrarla.

Zukaru: La hermana mayor de Hikari?

Kuma: Wow…

Kuroi: Venga, vamos a por Hikari o que?

Zukaru: Pues por mi parte, andando!

Kuma & Mariko: Bien!

Kuroi nos llevó a donde se supone tenían a Hikari. Zukaru estaba que se desmayaba de la emocion, pero como era de esperarse…

Zukaru: ….. No hay nadie…

Kuroi: Mierda! Ya me temía que pasara esto…

Mariko: Kuroi, estas segura de que es aquí?

Kuroi: Obviamente, yo viví aquí, idiota. Pero como lo pensé, estos Hijos de Perra se llevaron a Hikari al Extranjero.

Zukaru: …. Entonces… La perdimos?

Kuroi: No digas eso… Mi Hermanita no es tan facil de dominar, ella es fuerte y no se da por vencida a la primera como ciertas personas por ahí.

Kuma: Zukaru…

El pesimismo se apoderó de Zukaru. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus Ojos y su ceño comenzó a fruncirse, no podía soportar el hecho de perder a Hikari para siempre. Él la amaba y daría su vida por ella, sin embargo ahora no podía protegerla…

Zukaru: Esto no se va a quedar así… No! Vamos a encontrarla así debamos cruzar cielo y tierra, cada uno de los continentes si fuese necesario! Pero mi Hikari va a aparecer así sea lo ultimo que haga, pero no voy a dejar que mi Futuro se vaya a la Mierda por no protegerla cuando pude!

Kuroi: Ese es el Ryusei del que tanto hablaba mi hermanita, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

Kuma: Conmigo también, Hasucar!

Mariko: Si, y conmigo!

Zukaru: Chicos… Bien! A partir de mañana buscaremos a Hikari hasta por debajo de las Rocas si es necesario, no podemos dejar que hagan lo que quieran con ella, estan conmigo?

Todos: Si!

Zukaru se habia hecho una promesa esa noche, la de encontrar a Hikari donde fuese lo mas pronto posible. Y conociendolo eso hará, es Hasucar después de todo…


End file.
